


FlourishFell

by Maniacal_Meeka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FlourishFell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacal_Meeka/pseuds/Maniacal_Meeka
Summary: The strong are conscripted into the guard from a young age.  Everyone else is left to their own devices. The only ones exempt from this law are those wealthy and influential enough to bribe the king into making some technicality to get them off.Papyrus and Sans are orphans adopted by the feared WingDings Gaster.  Follow the Skele-Bros as they try to navigate this dangerous world  and make it out with their bodies and minds intact.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. A Turning Point

Papyrus laid in his bed unable to sleep yet again. Sans, lay in a bed on the other side of the room, sleeping soundly as ever. Papyrus watched him, sometimes simply observing someone be tired helped him fall asleep. Tonight though, even that wasn't working. So, the young skeleton silently crawled out of bed, or he attempted to do so silently, he tumbled to the floor with a clatter despite his best efforts. He glanced over to Sans to see if he had awoken, and sighed in relief upon seeing his brother was undisturbed. With that, he quickly snuck out of his room to go get a drink. Sometimes he could trick his body into getting tired by moving around a little, he hoped that it would work, just lying quietly in bed got old after the first few hours. He could only play pretend with the shadows on the wall for so long before they all started to look like swarms of staticky insects dancing about the room. Which while interesting at first, became boring fast.

Papyrus gulped down the water like a fish monster in hotland,  _ no more brain, only need the wet.  _ He thought to himself with a soft giggle as he refilled his cup at the sink.

Suddenly, the room got much darker, and he felt a new presence enter the kitchen. “Papyrus… What are you doing out of bed?” Gaster enquired from the doorway.  _ Shoot! And I was so quiet too…  _ Despite how nice he had been to him and his brother, Gaster was a bit scary to the little skeleton. He was so tall and… quiet… It was unsettling to say the least. “I-I couldn't sleep” He admitted sheepishly, hoping that he wouldn't anger the other. 

“Oh, is that all?” The phantom inquired gently, “Come here, I’ve got a trick for that” One of Gaster’s magic hands appeared in front of Papyrus, a clear invitation to hold it, that the child took. Gaster led him into the living room, sat on the sofa, and placed him in his lap. Papyrus leaned against the other, surprised by just how warm and squishy he was. Gaster always seemed so solid and strong to him, it was easy to forget that he could be goopy too. The taller summoned his arms, and used them to hold Papyrus close to his chest, he then began to rock side to side slowly and hum a song papyrus had never heard before. The rumble of his chest paired with the soft melody was soothing to the child and he quickly found his sockets drooping as sleep overtook him.

Gaster watched as the boy’s head sagged against his chest, a clear sign that he was asleep. He didn't stop humming though, he repeated the melody again and again, simply enjoying the serenity of the night, and his son’s company. He marveled at how he clung to his coat, as if he were scared that Gaster would simply vanish if he didn’t hold on tight enough. This was not too surprising in all honesty, many children in the underground had abandonment issues, especially orphans. 

It was honestly surprising how quickly he and his brother had come to trust him. It was heartwarming to know the cruelty of their world hadn’t completely corrupted the two yet. It gave him hope that he could help them. Not a month ago they were hiding behind each other in an alleyway as Gaster offered them some monster candy. And now they would lean in close as he taught them their daily lessons. Sans was already starting to read, and Papyrus had the alphabet down pat. It was something special to share knowledge with those two. The way they stared wide eyed at him and absorbed his every word was so endearing it hurt sometimes. And anytime they managed to wrap their minds around something he taught them, he felt full to bursting with pride. 

It was sweet how close the brothers were. For several weeks, they refused to sleep in separate beds. And even now, Gaster would find them sleeping snuggled together now and then.

A shame though, how scared they still seemed at times. Not just of him, but of everyone. He shuddered to wonder what they had been faced with before he found them. Sans’ 2 LV was concerning enough as it was, especially for someone as young as he was. Gaster hasn't asked how he gained it yet, and he didn't intend to. He’d trust that it had been for a good reason until he gave Gaster reason to believe otherwise. Helping his case was the fact that Papyrus lacked any LV at all, implying that Sans had killed to protect his brother. 

Unfortunately no matter how concerning, LV at such a young age was not uncommon. It was natural in the might makes right society they lived in after all. Gaster held the child in his lap tighter, he’d do his damndest to make the underground better. Not only for Papyrus and Sans, but for everyone. No one deserved to live in the hell that was the place he called home, no one deserved the dark corruption of LV that was eventually thrust upon every monster, slowly eating away at their self control until they became a mindless killing machine. No one deserved to live in constant paranoia and fear as they did now..  Yes, he’d make the underground better and he’d break the barrier so his children could see the sun, so everyone could see the sun.

God he just hoped he’d be able to protect the little family he’d made in the meantime.


	2. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at what the boy's daily life is like

The boys grew up quickly, each getting taller and smarter every time Gaster turned around. Papyrus had recently turned 15 and he stood at an impressive 6’ tall already. Meanwhile Sans had stopped growing at 4’4” much to his brother's delight. Papyrus would tease Sans endlessly about his height in some form of revenge for when Sans did the same to Papyrus. It was amusing watching the two go back and forth. 

Today, Sans was turning 18 and finally graduating from stripes. Not only would this mark his first day as Gaster’s lead assistant and apprentice, but it also meant that Gaster had taken the morning off to celebrate.

Sans cracked his sockets groggily as he awoke, only to scream like an 8 year old girl as he was met with his little brother’s face mere inches from his own. “BROTHER!! You are finally awake! Gaster told me to let you wake up on your own since it's a special day.” 

“Unnng… so you decided that staring at me was the best way to pass the time?”

“Yes! I wanted to know the moment you awoke so we could begin the festivi-oomph!” 

Sans shoved his pillow into his brother's face, “Keep waiting, I’m still tired.” With that he flopped back onto his bed and began dozing off once more.

Next time he woke up, Sans found himself on the business end of a pillow, brandished by his brother. “Peh- Duuude….. Please just lemme sleeeeeeep” 

“I might have, if you hadn't incurred my wrath with that pillow to the face. EN GUARDE!!!” What followed was a cavalcade of pillow stuffing, soft thumps and unnecessary gymnastics as the brothers assaulted one another with pillows. Eventually Gaster decided enough was enough and came into the room to put an end to their tomfoolery. “What Is This Rumpus?” he boomed softly, both skeletons immediately dropped their pillows and stood at attention. “NOTHING” They declared in unison. “Just making sure Sans gets ready in time for us to celebrate!” 

“And I was resisting said efforts valiantly” Sans added from his current position; face down on the floor. Gaster looked around the room, their dresser had fallen over, there were pillow shreds and blankets all over the floor and to top it all off, one of their mattresses was askew on its frame. He massaged his brow and walked out of the room, “I didn’t see anything, just clean it up and come downstairs.” he heard sighs of relief from the room, “AND I HOPE YOU TWO ARE GOOD AT SEWING BECAUSE I'M NOT BUYING YOU NEW PILLOWS AGAIN.”

Half an hour later, the room was a clean as it was going to get, and the brothers were at the kitchen table. Gaster was standing in the center of their kitchen, manipulating several magic hands as he prepared breakfast. Well... more brunch with how long it took Sans to get out of bed. Ok boys, listen up. Sans will be accompanying me to the labs this afternoon and from now on he will begin his apprenticeship under me. That is what you wanted Sans… Right?” 

The Young Skeleton thought for a moment, “Hu-Doi!!” Sans’s face broke out into his signature razor-filled grin, “You think I spent every second of every day with my nasal cavity lodged in a book to look at the pictures? I’ve been waiting for this day since you first took us in old man, I'm not changing my mind at the moment of truth!” 

“Heaven forbid you make me happy.” Gaster mumbled “What was that Geezter?"

“Wonderful to hear my boy, now eat your breakfast and lets go, before I start to regret my life choices too much”

Papyrus waived the two off and locked the door behind them. “FINALLY! Now I can do my thing!” He ran up the stairs 4 at a time, threw on the home made battle body he kept hidden in his closet and decided to just skip the stairs altogether on the way down, instead opting to jump down from the indoor balcony and sprint into the TV room. Papyrus vaulted over the back of the sofa and switched on the TV, already flipped to his favorite channel. His sockets filled with stars as he watched the guard patrol and protect the labs. Most people didn’t have access to this channel but with Gaster being the royal scientist it’d be crazy if he didn't have access to these cameras.

Sans wanted to be a scientist, that was cool and all, but Papyrus, he wanted to help monsters, but in a way that made them feel safe. Not in the way that made monsters afraid of meeting you in a dark alleyway like they did with Gaster. Papyrus wanted to be a guard. Who cares if he only had 5hp? His magic reserves ran freakishly deep and he had a knack for healing so they’d make an exception if he could only impress them enough.

He’d become a guard and protect his family. Gaster had gained a lot of LV in the past few years and it was starting to get to his head. More and more frequently he was having to leave the house to let out his rage and regain control over himself. It was a bit scary when Gaster started losing control, his usually pristine form would get more melty and he’d lash out if you weren’t careful. But Papyrus would protect him so he didn’t have to gain anymore. So Gaster could keep his sanity and so Papyrus and Sans could keep their father.

He watched the security feed, admiring how the guards never seemed to get tired even though their armor had to be heavy, _what kind of endurance training did they have to go through?_ He wondered. “Speaking of training I’d better get to it!” He quickly ran to the backyard and began doing laps around the fenced area. After that got dull he pulled out the old martial arts tapes he had salvaged from the dump and began practicing the formations, demonstrated by the shouting human on screen. After a few hours he got hungry so he stopped training to check the time. “OH SCOOTS!” Papyrus shouted, “They’ll be home any second!” The hyperactive skeleton sprinted up the stairs and removed his battle body, making sure to hide it in the closet before he ran back downstairs and started making dinner.

“So how were the labs brother?” Papyrus asked, “They were so cool bro, you have no idea! Those stuffy scientists are so easy to confuse it’s hilarious! All ya gotta do is make up some technobabble and watch them start to sweat cause they don't understand.” Gaster lightly smacked the back of Sans’s skull, “But um… The equipment and resources there are insane! I felt like a kid in the candy store!”

Papyrus and Gaster listened to Sans gushing for the rest of dinner, snickering as his ramblings became harder and harder to understand and he became lost in his own tangle of thoughts. Eventually the clock struck midnight, and Gaster recommended they call it a night, seeing as Papyrus had passed out two hours ago.

"Psst! Sans, You asleep?"

"No, But I thought you were" The other grumbled, "What's up Paps?" 

"Are the labs scary? Gaster never really talks about them around me." Sans sighed internally, _Of course he'd ask that..._ "The labs themselves aren't too scary, but... The things that happen there can be"

"How do you mean brother?" The older really didn't want to get into the gritty details with his baby brother, "Well... sometimes monsters come into the labs... and they don't come back out."

"That's terrible!" Papyrus gasped, "Is it because the scientists don't know how to help them?" Sans shuddered, remembering the image that had been burned into his head: 

_**a monster strapped to a table, struggling like their life depended on it** ~~because it did~~ **screaming as loud as they could through the muzzle that had been placed on their face. Scientists approaching with a clinical lack of emotion as they began to** ~~tear them apart~~ **take samples from** ~~their~~ ~~victim~~ **the patient and finally watching the poor guy stop struggling having passed out from shock** ~~**anesthesia was expensive so why waste the money when they wouldn't remember it anyway?** ~~ _

"Yeah Paps, But I'll fix it. I'll make them better." He had to after all, with his brother most likely joining him in a few years. There was no way Sans was about to let him see that shit. "I'll make them better."

"I believe in you Sans, If anyone can help them learn how to help it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel so moved, please leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> Also can you tell I'm kind of obsessed with height yet?


	3. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finally confronts Gaster about Joining the guard.

It had been a few years since Sans started working at the labs, and Papyrus could see a concerning difference in his brother. Sans was once a very quiet monster, preferring to let the time pass in companionable silence. But nowadays he almost seemed to fear the silence, either putting on music, the tv, or just talking to himself in order to keep it at bay. He also wasn't sleeping as well as he once did either. Often waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from what he claimed was “nothing”. In order to avoid sleeping he would spend as much time working at the labs, drinking as much coffee as he could get his phalanges on. And from what Papyrus observed, that only seemed to exacerbate the issue.

When Papyrus had asked his brother about his new makeup he had responded with a tired laugh, “First off its fun, so write that down… And second I survive off the confused faces of my co-workers'' And his reason for the crocs was no better, “If looking at my silly shoes brings a smile to my face, why wouldn't I wear em?” Papyrus wasn't an idiot, in fact he liked to think he was quite perceptive, at least when it came to his family. So he could tell that Sans was losing himself. And Sans coming home with cracks and bruises from falling asleep during experiments was doing nothing to ease Papyrus’s mind. 

Sans was coming home less and less, often staying at the lab for days at a time. Papyrus understood why, his brother had work to do, and it was important… but. He missed him sometimes. The house was quiet without him, Gaster was almost never home even back before Sans joined him in the labs. After the two had gotten old enough to not set the house on fire in his absence he’d taken a much more hands off approach to raising them. Papyrus didn’t mind that too much, he and Sans could entertain themselves without him. And it had allowed him to explore his own interests freely, like the guard, his love for crafts, and even an appreciation for Mettaton. But now that they were both gone, he felt like he understood why Sans disliked the quiet.

It was his concern for his brother that gave him the courage to finally talk to Gaster about joining the guard. He’d been procrastinating this conversation for a few reasons, not the least of which being that his father’s mood swings had been more frequent as of late. Not helping was Gaster often speaking about how proud he was that Papyrus wanted to work in the labs with him and Sans. But he was a reasonable guardian… right? He’d understand that Papyrus just didn’t find the same joy in science that he and Sans did. And it’s not like Papyrus was helpless either, anyone who saw him training would probably agree that he could take care of himself. Gaster would hear about how hard he’d been working and then he'd let him join for sure! 

_You’ve got this Papyrus!! You are cool, you are great, you are strong, you are smart, and you are going to convince him. Now open that door and let’s go change some minds!!_ With that final internal pep-talk Papyrus pushed open the door to Gaster’s rarely used study. **  
**

Only to freeze in his tracks the second he looked inside. Gaster was hunched over, leaning against his desk, meanwhile his study was in shambles. Papers were strewn all over, books had been thrown from their shelves, pages crumpled and folded at awkward angles, the curtains had been tripped down and subsequently torn, along with about five hundred separate claw marks on the walls ceiling and furniture. Papyrus was about to turn tailbone and leave but Gaster noticed him at the last second, “Come in, I’m fine. I..I’ve gotten ahold of myself” Papyrus seriously doubted the truth of that statement, but knew it would be unwise to question the phantom when he was like this. “What did you come here for my boy? How may I help you?” He struggled to keep his bones from rattling as he looked up at the other, his form loose and drippy, smile wrong in every way. “I-I wanted to t-talk to you about my future occupation.” Papyrus declared firmly, trying to find the courage that left him as soon as he entered the room. “What about it?” Gaster stood to his full height, and observed Papyrus clinically. “”I wanted to tell you that I….” Papyrus began to sweat, “I w-wanted to… to…” 

“Papyrus.” The boy looked up at his guardian, watching as he knelt in front of him, shaking in anticipative fear. “I won’t be mad, just speak your mind. I’ll hear you out, I promise” Papyrus took a deep breath, and spat it out, 

**  
  
**

“IWANNAJOINTHEGUARD!!!!”

**  
  
**

The silence that followed that one sentence was deafening. “What?” The phantom’s form started to destabilize further, betraying the rage that his voice tried to hide. “I want to join the guard, I’ve been training for this for years, Sans says my healing magic is as good as the professionals, and… and I know I could do it, and do it well if you’d just let me try! I know I only have 5 hp bu-” 

**“THERE IS NO BUT ABOUT THAT PAPYRUS!!!!”** The doctor boomed, **“YOU HAVE 5 HP, ONE HIT FROM ANYONE STRONGER THAN A CHILD WITH MORE INTENT THAN AN ICE CREAM AND POOF!! YOU’RE DUST!!”**

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD!!” Papyrus challenged, frustrated tears budding in the corners of his sockets, **“AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY YOU WANTED TO BE A SWORDSMITH OR SOMETHING, I GUESS WE’RE BOTH THE FOOL TODAY”**

“JUST LISTEN TO ME!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SAY THAT I’VE BEEN TRAINING FOR THIS??”

“Please child,” The Doctor’s rage seemed to ebb, replaced with exhaustion and sorrow, “What kind of training could you have gone through that would prevent you from ever taking a single hit? Joining the guard is a death sentence for you and you’d be an ignorant fool to believe otherwise” Papyrus’s cheekbones heated up in frustrated embarrassment, “I’M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!! IN TWO WEEKS I’LL BE OUT OF STRIPES, I… I’LL JOIN THE GUARD AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!” That had been the wrong thing to say, and Papyrus realized that the second Gaster started towards him. Papyrus backed up, struck speechless by the terrifyingly enraged stare of his father. He backed Papyrus into the wall, reached out, and gently held his face in his hands. “Papyrus…” The tenderness with which that name was spoken was enough to cause the tears already in his sockets to spill down his cheekbones. 

“ **I will not** …..” 

Suddenly, Gaster’s grip became painful, his thumbs pressing hard into Papyrus’s cheekbones “Gahh!'' he gasped in shock as the pressure only increased,

“ **Let you...** ” His vision started to go fuzzy around the edges, as he heard his bones creak under the other’s hands. _Stop… please.. I’m sorry…._ God it hurt, Papyrus felt himself being lifted off the ground, which he found only added to his discomfort, causing his cervical vertebra to ache and groan as they supported the rest of his body. He kicked and thrashed in the other’s grip, hoping he’d let go. Meanwhile Gaster had black tears running down his face, his usually dark eyes were glowing red, signaling that his LV was taking over. 

**“THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE FOR NOTHING!!!”**

**  
  
  
  
**

***C R A C K***

**  
  
  
  
**

Papyrus lay silently on the floor, a puddle of marrow and tears quickly forming under his head. 

Gaster kept looking from his hands, now stained with marrow, to his son’s trembling form. He approached the child, wanting to scream, cry, throw up, and dust himself all at once. Just before his hand reached the other, he flinched back, Papyrus had curled in on himself, shuddering in shock and was whimpering one word over and over. That word echoed in Gaster’s head becoming louder and louder until it was almost deafening. _sorry sorry Sorry SORRY SORRY_ **_SORRY SORRY SORRY_ **

**_S_ **

**_O_ **

**_R_ **

**_R_ **

**_Y…….._ **

“No… That's... that's not… you shouldn't… I should've… 

**_G̶͇̱̰̅̒̌̋͊͑Ą̶̱͖̞̞͒̓͐̾͒À̴̖̪A̸̢͓̭̟̘͕͋̋̈́͊̌̃͜͝A̸̧̢̪̤̭̟̩̠͝A̸̖̞͉͆̈́͒͛̄́Ḩ̵̨̹̟̠͔͈̞͚̫̄̔̿̈̃͑͌̍̏̕͜͝Ḩ̶̩͈̩̭͈̟̥͉̠̑H̴̯̪̺̮̦͙̒Ḩ̵̳͔̜͉̖̟̳̝͈̈́̈́̓̒̅̈́͘͜Ḧ̷̗́̊̈͋̆̇́͜H̶̹̻̠̪̬̖͓͙̪̰͂̃̆́͛͜H̵̜̩̑̓͘̚R̷̛͈̲̤͉͕̊̽̂̔͋̕̕R̵͖͍͖̰̰͂̒͐̄͑̇R̶̭̥̎͂̔̎̀N̷̛̠̬̒̈̽͌͝Ṉ̶̡̯̣̲̩̩̝͍͚̓̈́N̶̤̣̲̩̤̐̈̿̇́̕͝N̶̼͕̻̜̦͕̹̂͂̃̊̉̉̓̈̉̇G̶̬̲͓̃͊̾͗̂N̸̫̆͒̉̋̐͂͆̂̕_ **” 

Gaster screamed, holding his hands over his ears, trying to block out the horrible word that his son kept whispering. “ **S̷̫͇̏A̶̟͐͐N̵̨̪͆̃S̸͎͘!̵̨͊!̷̮͍̿͝!̶̬̜͗ ̶̖̟̈́C̵̺̘̔̊O̶̞͖͒͌M̵̭͕̀̿E̴̙̳̐ ̸̮̆̈́T̶͉͗̄O̷̭͠ͅ ̷̛̝͉͒M̴̗̝͐̊Y̷̘̺͗ ̵͖̊S̴̢͕̚T̸͉̯̋̚U̸̢͈̚͝Ď̴͓̘Ȳ̴͈̒ ̵̣͒͋Ỉ̶̬̚M̵̻̄͗M̷̡̆Ē̸̙D̵̘͍́̅I̴̢̠̓͗Ȧ̵̧̼T̶͎̽̇E̴̙͍͆̒L̷̗̘̈̕Y̸̰͊̑”** After he heard Sans start running down the stairs Gaster himself fled from the house.

He burst through the doors to the labs, or tried to. His form was so unstable he just kind of slapped his semi solid form against the door. Not having the focus to pull himself together, Gaster opted to ooze through the gap underneath. He then shambled his way to his office, leaving a trail of acrid black residue wherever he went. Fortunately, no one but Sans and himself stayed at the labs this late… well them and the experiments, but they were in the basement so he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was Papyrus, but there was no way he could face him as he was now. He had to calm down, he had to get a grip he had to… he-he had to… What was he supposed to do? 

_I-I was supposed to protect them… I was supposed to make this place better,_

**  
  
**

_n̸̪̉̋o̴̜̪͑̎t̸̙͐̋ ̴̫̥̇̂d̷͔̥̑ṙ̶̟̔a̷̟̦̎g̴͉̮͑ ̴̭̏ͅt̵̤̣̾h̸̜͂̐é̴̡̈́m̵͍͌͂ ̵̻̭̇d̶̼͕͠o̴̳̭͗͝w̴͈̓n̷̩̉͝ i̵̡̭̅͑̈n̶͖̙̖̐̓̅̐̓̍̃̐̋͛ţ̸̖͈̖̙̫̥̮̼̪͛̄̅͑̌͊͐̉̀̎̔͝o̷̝̔̎̈̔̉̉̌̈͌̈̓͑͑̚͘ ̴̨̩͖̬̘̲̻͚̪͋̒̑̉̋̓̈͌̇͜͝ͅͅt̸̼̥̯̠̺͕͎̥͚̳̹̻͈͋̓͊͆͂h̶̥̺͂̈́̓i̵̡̲̦̣͓͉͎̿͋͂̏̐̓̕̕͜ş̷̧̲̯̹̻̗̤͚̹͍̩̱̗͌̍̉̒͌̌͒̌̎ ̷̗̳̱̝͉̮̜̲̦̘͙̖̾̓f̷̨̨̧͓͔͕͕̝̰̤̖̦̑̿̃̓̍u̶̲͓̱̞̺͔̬͎̯̩̹̎̎͊̀̽̈́̽͊̽̍͂͠ͅc̶̡̛͐̓̇̈́̉̌̾̄̐́ķ̸̺̣̥̟͛̍̌̈́͛i̸̥̅́̑͋̄͘n̸̨̨̨͉̙͚͙͎͖̲͚̗̰̤͓̿̽̾̍̍̽̆̅̅̋̆̒̂͊̑g̶̢̧̗̥͙̻͇͂̀͋̒̽̓̔͜ ̴̲̝͍̱̞̺̄̄͆͑̐̎̒͝͝͝p̸̧̻͕̰̠̲̾͜ỉ̵͔̝͑͛̐̿t̷̳͔̰͙̙̝̖̍̓̆̐̈̀͆̌͠͝ ̷̣̰͍̭͓̤̱͈̳͗͒̂͜͠o̸̡̗̥̖̮̼͇̘̩͖̱͌͒̈̌͋̈́̽̃͊͛͗͘͝͝f̷̧̻̟̙͎̥̖͉̖̆̇̒̈̉̑̽ ̶̡̢̯͚̺̘̝̫͖̻̣̤̰̆̕͝ͅd̴̢̬͈͇̲͕̆͂̂͜e̴̛̠͙̠̥͚͕̳̍̍͗͂̍͆͆̃͘͘͜͠ṡ̵̨̗̟̦̤̬̣̙̓̀̄̑̕p̷̬̮̑͐a̷͖̹̼͍͌̓̿̂͗̍̈̌̓̕͝͝i̵̢̢͙͕̰̪̥͕͈̣͕̗͚͉̬͒͑̈́͗̋͌̉͗̈́̕͝͠r̵̡̯̯̲͕̟̰̹̻̗̹̖̺̜̲̠̋͒̽͒̉̈̊̇̀͋̚͝ ̶̛̘͓̯͇̙͈̗͕̥͛̐̍͂̆͊̍͒́͌̈͑̕͜r̴̼͚̻͕̹͚͌̊̂͂͂̍̽̎i̸̧͖̘͖͖̅̽̆̿̐͌̿͐͋̐̔̀̿͝͝g̶̰̳̜̿̋͜ͅh̴̛̦̩̺̟̥̠͓̣͋͒̿͐̉̈́͋̊̈̅͜ͅţ̷̖̮̞̣̲͕̱̯̯̯̿̍ ̶̛͍̳͇̞̼͓͎̺̻̫̤̹̺͂̿͊ͅă̴̢̢͈̺͇̺͖͓̹͂͛͌͂̋̕l̶̡̧̖̗̤̻͙̙̞͔̲̟̝̿͗͊͋̿̀͝͠o̸̡̢̖͔̣̯̝̬͇͓̒̔͆̇̑̂͋̕͜n̷̙̝̈̅̿̈́̃͒͆̌̕͠g̴̛͔̜̰̽̅̀̑̿͌͛̒̽̔́̚͠ ̴͚͚̮͙̦̝̳̇͑͊̓̑̃̊͗͌͂́́͜͝w̷̟͔̭̩͈̥͉̯̪̌̓͂̅̍͝i̵̢̢̝̺͎̘̘̗͈̭͓͈̠̹̓́͑t̴̹͚͙̙͆̌͒̈̈̈́h̷̨̨̡̲͕̙͉̩̲̠̥̦̯̦̐͛̀͗̔͛̓̄̚ ̶̡͎̮̭̱̼͕̩͔̗͖͍̮̮̣̐̔̍̆̃̊͑͛̌̎̊̕̚ͅm̴̖̦͎̫̟̫̻̳̻̪̭̜̹̿̉̾͑̏͊̄̿̿͑ͅͅę̴̨̨̞̱͍̭̭̱̭͓͕̫̾̏̈́̎͜…̵̨̧̛͚̙͚̮̠̫̙̥̬̞̩̖̲̺͙͈͕͚̞̜͕̹̜̖̼͕̫͚̼͇̅̂͆͐̅̆̌̈͐̊̏̅̑̽͒̚̕͜͝_

**  
  
  
**

_̷̢̦͎̣̪͉̤͍͙̟̺̬̝͎̮̼͓̩͖̘͔̤͎̥̼̺̘̟̖̠͌̒̃̈́͒͛̆̎̓̚̕A̷̪̞̟̫͔̒̑̍̇͒̽͑̄͌̇̈́̈́̾̿̿̈͛̎̓̆̆̓̓͒͘n̴̨̧̧̖̤̥̣͖̜̗̮͈͎̝̩͍͎̖͕̝͎̙̮̮̺̙̞͕̄͂̇͗͊́̃͆̈́̓̌̂͌͋̚͜͠͝ḑ̸̛̤͚̥̤͙͚͇̘̬̺̮̣̹̯̓̊̓̍̈́̕͜͜͜ ̵̢̢̨̡̛̹̮͕̭̲̗̣̖̗̦͔͚̺̙̲̮̭̬̙̠͍͓̠̦̬̖̰̜̫̏͗̅̏͆̅̓̓͑̕̕͝ͅy̵̧̡̧̳͔͎͓̜͚̮̞̦̰͙͔̻̮̩̙̦̪̤̞̘̳̞̭̯͍͈̱̜͔̜̻͕͒̈̽̌̄̐̀̓́̔̓̇̿͊̾̿̿̆̅̌̎̆̐́͒̑́̍͊̓̕̚͜͝͝ͅe̷̛̯̟̺̲̣͍̦̹͕̮̬̿̈̅͋̿̄̽͆͛͋͊̑̑̈́̓͒̽̽̅̈͊̀͆͌̃̿͑̚̕͜͝ţ̶̨̧̭̺͖͕͈͈͖̗̮̗̟̘̥͎̑̔̓͒͛̋͑̏͆͌̽̊̀̈́̊͘͝…̶̧̪̱̞̭̬̝͕͎̪̯̻̣̘̟̱͕̘̗̮̙̲͓̪̪̰̙̤̮̲̲͌ ̷̛̙̣̮̳͗͑̉̽̇̽̉͆̿͌T̴̨̨̛͉̫̬̗̣͇̮̙̙̪̮͉̻͓̩̫̟̦̩͓̻̜͙͈̖̝̯̯͖̃͌̓̒͆̇̐̈́̋͐̓͌ͅh̶̙̥͍̹͚̯̣̺̺̺͚̰̼͎͎̫͕͚͈͖͓̳̰̬̭̮̱̣͙̊͐̓̔̋͌̽̈́̾̕͝͝ą̶̛̖̺̰̼́͆̓͒̏͑̐͒̾͂̔͒̈́͊̾̅̉͘̕̚͝t̶̢̝̝̱̜͎͔̳͕̬̣͚̣̼̹̠͔̙̹̭̥̩͓̗̫̝̹͓̪̦̭̲̄̃̑̃̂̓̂̓̀̋͋̀̒̌̏̃̂͊̋͒͑̌̌̇͒͋͌̊͛͋̀͐̈̉͜͠ͅͅ'̴̢̡̡̢̡̪̻͇̗͉̗̹͓͉̞̣̗̟̯̝̳̰̳͍̖͓̯͚̙̔̃͌͒͌͋̒̏̿͝ͅs̵̨̧̱̥͔͈̺̝̰͕̭͖̺̹̥͇̜͇̫̜̺̈́̌̈̿͂̾̐͛͜ͅ ̴̡̡̗̘̜͈̟͖̳̣͍̻̞̦̻͎̖̫͕̝͖͓̜̱͖̟͍͗ͅͅj̷̦͓͍̩̭̮̼̤͉̫̬̯̹̬̲̩̅̓̌̑̆̄̋̊͋͋̓̃̾̋̉͆̂͛͗͜͝ů̷̧̡̡͖̗̥̰̗̯̼̞͔̟͕͓̯̥͚̯͈̗̙̗̹͉̞̩͓̥̱͎͎͚̳̦̭̯̏̀͆̎͑̈́̽̐͛̓͘͘͜s̶̢̢͓̖̬̠̰̝̭͌͂̌̈́͋͊̒͆̐̍͂̉̈́̈́̋̂̓̓́͋̒͘̕͠͝͝͝ṭ̵̼̞͉̘̭̪͍̞̖̜̼̳̙̤̮̬͈͕̻̌͊͐͗͑͋̈͑̊̌̓̕̕͠͠ ̶̧̢̨̛̤̟͈̻̫̱͚̜̫͙̙̻͈̙̟̬͈̺̰̥̝͖̯͍̮̟̥̮͚̤͙̰͓̦̺̏̍̂̍̌̅̊̉͗̑̀̃̏̌̏͌̾͑̓̿̍͑̕͘͠͝w̷̨̢̨̢̺̹̜͎͍̭̙̭͈̰̩͍͓̣̙̞̄̎͂̆͜ḧ̷̡̟̜̘̗̱̞̳̬̞̘͙̮́̓̽̎͆̊̈́̋̒̄͌̇̀̇͑̈́̓͑̌̐̓̊̔̕å̶̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̭̣͎̦͈̲͚͎͇̮̲̭͓̩̝̲͓͕̲͈͍̺̰̰̠̝̹̮̖͙͗̌͊͑̆̊̋̒͐̔̅͂̃͗͝ͅt̵̠̣̻̦̣̔̓̈́͋͐̏̓͠ ̸̛͎͈̲͎̤͚̘̟̂̅̽͐̽̂͌̏͂̋͐̐̆̓͂̎̓̚̚͝Ǐ̸̧̡̞͍̪̘͚̮̮̬̰͈͔̪̳̝̻̦͌̅͑́̌͘͠͝ ̵̨̢̡̝̮̤̪̲͍̳̣͚͖͙̺̦̱̬̲͉̼̞̤̟̤̞̈̌͊̾͑͒͋̈́̀͋͑̈̾̋͒̽͋́͘͜͝͝ͅḋ̵̢̯͓̝͎̘͎̤̜̮̯̭̠̳̦͙͈͕͙͓͓̹̙̦̪̪̜̳͉̖̯͕͑̂̒̃̎̈́͛͗̍͑ͅͅi̷̢̢͖̙̱̖͕͉͓̺̜̮̳̤̻̖̘͉̗̹͖͕͉̐̿̑̾̀̃͗͂̓̔̒̈͌͂̆͗̓̐͒̎̋̉͌̅̚̚͝ͅḑ̷̲̖̖͕̣͎̖͖̦̲͔̳̖͖͎͓̗͎͓̩͎͕͒͜,̷͍̺͈̩͎̟̜̬̖͖̯̩͍̔̒͂̈ ̴̛̳̹̲͔̩̪̗̗̭̲̮̬̫͖̝͔̰͗̅̇̍͑̂̄̐̑̒̓̾̏͗̓͛̎͜͝͝͝I̶̦̓̋̑̄͋̑̀̓͗̔̒͂͒̓̀̏͗̍͊̿̅͊̍̈̍̅͆̚͠͠ͅ ̷̧̥̻̗͙̪̼͉͈̈́̏̕͜ḩ̴̡̢̛͎͔̰̭̪͇̱̤̦̠̙̦̻̙͓͙̞͕͔̤̯͉̬͔͕͔͇͉͆̇̏͐̀̐̐̉̈́̎̊͛̅͗̂̍̈́̒̀̑̊̀̌̈͆̂̓͛̐͘̕͘͠û̵̢̨̝͎͉̟̖͇̭̙̥̫͇̎̑̎͊͜ŗ̵̢̡̡̡̧̠̪̻̳̞̯̺̤̜͕̯̞̙̺̯̫͎̟͕͇̜͉̩̘̜̝͚̹̺̞̣͎͋̈̎̃̉͆͊̑͗͌͂̈̈́̋͑͑̍̈̉̈͘ț̴̢̢͈̲͍̮̳͉͓̗̥͚̺̦̯̋̏̋̆̍̀̐̑͜ ̵̢̛̘͔̯̳̜̥͕̱͍̙̠̣͎̍̌̓̒̀̏̌̾͊͗̎̔͐̏͗̈́͑̒͋͊̚͠ͅt̵̨̡̨͉͓̦̮̭̠̫̹̱̘̞͈̺̼̗̝̩͉̬͙̬͕̠͔̩͇͔̒̓͗͊̒̎̔̐͐͗̃̃̌̉͗̌̇̎̚̕̚͜͝ͅh̷̨̨̨̨̛̛̫̯̥͇̫̫̹͙̦̪̣̲̤͔̹̹͔͍̑͊͆̀͊͛̍̍̏̃̊̒͊ę̷̧̨͉̣̪͎͉̝̪̞̺̟̘͖͍̳͔̝͖̉̈́̐̋͑̅̉̈̇̌̓̈́̂̓̄̔̃̆̋͐͗̓̑͐͊͑̏͑̂̒̈́̚ͅm̶̡̢̢̧͙̝̤̰̣̆̾͊̒́̄̿̀̂̈́͗̑́̽́͐͗̊̆̒̔͒͆̽͗͑̅̉̚͝͝ͅ,̵̨͚͚̠̳̜̤̹̳͙̠̥͔̮͗͊͒̈́̐̓̋͌̇̃̽͑̓̈́̉̑̊͗̂̌̌̇̃͐́̿͑̑̏͝͝ ….._

_̶̨̧̨̛̛̼̞̘͖̠̼͎̮̖͈̜̜̥͖͚̼̿͗̈́̓͂̔̎̔̄͆̑͑͗͒̌͝͝͝͠ͅĮ̷̧̛̟̞̻̫͚̘̩̪͍̠̼̠̥̼̤͇̹͓̦̫̹͉̝̰̟̔͋̈́͂̑̏̈́̈̏͌̈́͛̀̾̔͗͒͆̋̈́̃͗̉́͑̀̽̈͝ͅ ̷̨̨̛͍̝̲̙̻̰̜̬͙̠̝̫̼̤͖͓̝͈̗͕̯̻̠͓̓̒͛̽ç̸̢̨̡̖̳̳̗͈̟̫̤̰̻͔͓̳̮͈̬̠̰͍̪̜̙̬̩̰͇̘͚̫̖͎̌̊͋͌̎̓͜͠͝ͅͅớ̴̢͍̳͈͔̬̩͎̖̈̄͋̐̓̐͜ͅư̶̡̧̡̛̜͖̙̰̤̥̮͍͎̪̗̩̝̯̥͕̥̺̰͈̬̦̟͉͈̙̜̹͖͙͚̅̌̅̔́̊̍͛̌̊͛̂̋͗̂̅͜͜͠͝ͅl̸͕͎̹̱̱̠̺̝͉͙̊͌͆͗̈́͂̍̈́͑́̈́͑̿̀̆̒͒̽̽̐̊͐̍̉͌̈́̉͘͝͝ḑ̵̢̨̨͚͉̘̪̤̜̤̟̹͙̳̭̠̭̜͕̻͎̘̼̹̭̪͙̉̑̍̏̏̑͜͜ͅͅn̴̟̱͓̻̈́̿̊̾͐̇͆̾̈́̎̋̽̅͂̂͑̉͗͌̔̾͐̒͐͗͘͘̚͝͠'̷̛̟͓̝͖̯͔͓̖̳̘̦̬̫͓̣͔͓̟̬̱͚̬̲̜͕͇̜̭̻̠̦̝͙͛̈́̇̿̽͗̽͝t̵̢̧̢̝͈̙͖̭͓̦̲̪̬͇̯̻̘͗̈́̎͗̋͆̈́̄̾̑̓͒̄͌͐͐̓̂̽̋̒͋̂̔͌̑̎͐̈́̿͘…̸̨̡̛̠͖̬̬͍̺̙͚̝̤̱̩̯̜̮̌̋̍̎̂̔̋̐̑̈́̂̂̀̀̿̈́̊̑̀̆͗̍̄̅̍̇̕ͅ_

**  
  
  
  
  
**

_̴̧̨̫̳̤͈͎̞̳̗͔̭̖͔̼̺͑̐̂̿͠I̶̧̨̧̡̫̲̖̣͕̯̖̱̘͙̠̠̟̬͈̖̜̪͍̰̱̙̟͓̞̣̓̆͒͌͋̔̆̆͋̔͗̇̒̏͘͜͜͠ͅͅ ̵̡̡͉̹̻͍̭̺͓͚̮̩̤͎̠͙̰̱̜͔̟̟͇̳̦̯͇̟̾̾̎̈́̓̈̽͂̊͊̈́͋̎͛͐̽́̿̚̕͘͜͝ͅc̴̢̧̧͍̤̩̝͚̣̣̰̱̬͚̗̣͔͕̠̱̳̞̲̹̮̱͔̖͋͂͊͌͆͗͒͐́͆̒̒͌̈̈́̂̅̀̃̓̔̕͜͠͝a̷̧̛̺̟̬͇͇̳̺̠͉̞͍͕̣͚̫̼̘̤͍̞͋̓̑͌̍̑͆̎̒̇͝͝n̷͚̻͉͍͚͉̽͌̂ͅ'̵̨̧̡̡̨̨̛̼̺̗͈͚͓̥̻̩͈͔͚͈̭͔̳͚̩̤͔̅̆͛̍͋͌͂͗͆̄̌̍̄̈͋̊̂͗̓͝͝ͅt̶̨̪̙̪̤͚͈̹̯͇̲͓̹͚́͆̎́͌̈́̉̓͑̽͂̈́̐͆͐̉̍̅̓̂̐͛̕͠͠ͅ ̸̤̯̖͎̮͉̖̻͙̖̪̞͈̱͕̫̟͚̠̣͊͒̎́̒́̈́̽̓́̈͂͒̎́̓͒̈́̚̕͘͜͠͝h̵̘̟͒̐͌̽̿̄̈́̋̄͒̅͐̊͋̇̇͛̌̒̍͆̃̑̌̎̀͌͗͂͘͝͝͠͝͝e̴̡̢͔̦̥̙͖̠̟̗̖̠͎̪̤̺̼̪̬̞̞̣̻̗̫̭̳͈͓̝̐̉͂͋̉͜l̶̡̧̬̟̼̻̣̮͍̟̗̪̘̥͇̱̠̙̼̰̫͓͛̀̍̚͜p̷̛̘̘̲͔̬̖͇̯̠̥̠̳͈̊̓͊͊͆͆̄͋̀̎͘̕͜͜͜ ̴̢̢̛̰̭̹̗̝̤̜̼̰͈͚͛̎̅̇͒͗͋̃͐̒̍̋̈̑̾̏͑̃̐͜ṯ̴̨̧̧̢͖̺̥̦̹͖͇͉̺͔͖̐̑̆͋̌̌͛̓̔̇͌̇̀̋̌̂̍͐̕͜h̷̨̖̠̣̦͉̯͖̪̩̫̜̝̎̈́͂̆̋́̄ẻ̶͇̳͉͉̹͕̜̦̠̗̓͗̈́́͑̈́̆̿̂͒͐̚͝ ̸̢̛̛͓̲̬̣̻̪͉̣̮̟̜̮̟͇̗̠͕͈̜̗̪̮̘̜̹̹̗̜͙̲̰̗͔͋͜͠ͅų̶̢͖̲͙̟̲̫̹͇͓̞̳̫͈̥͔̠̻̟̓͐̀̑n̷̛̞̠̦͇̼͇͎̞̣͇̅̉̊͐̈͗́̅̆̈́̏͂̂̇̔̆̉̉̏̃̊̚͘̚ḋ̵͙̃̌͂͒̈́ẻ̵̟͇̤̗̦̣̩͌̓̓͠ŗ̵̧̘̘͇̟̥̹̙̻͓̰͙̖̜̟̪̰͇̞̲̳̳̦̓̿ͅg̷̨̡̨͓̱͈̳̫̝͙͖͔͔̦̯͙͉̱̯̺̹̠͙͕̥͇͖̗̑̓̆̄̍̆̋̍̿̑̽͊̆̾̆͆̇̏̉͘̚͝ŗ̷̡̢̨͎͚̹̟̩̯̼̹̪͙̳̬̺̥͖̭̯̳̀̃̔͌̅̉̌̈́̿̈́̽͌̔̍̿̎̚͘͜͜͝o̸̧̨̧̨̡̖̘̖̙̞͙̼͔͉͚̠̗͙̯͇̞̪̞̥̰̗̝̺̬͙̰͉̬͚̗̔͛͂̍͒̏̓̾̍́͐́̿̔̆̍̿̒̎͌͘̚͜͠͠͝͝u̵̻͖̤̙̼̼̫̘͑̕͜n̷̨̡͙̙̜͚͓͙̘̦̞̤̩͍͉͇̜͓̠̓̒̉͒̓̾̿̍̔̍̊̔d̵̛̫͐̌̂̉̿̉̈́̿͋̄̑…̴̡̡̪̯͎͍̱̞͕̼̙͕̯̼̜̻̳̦̗̥̬͈̥̩͕̤̦̱̮̙͆͐̑̈́̓̄͌͒̆̅̆̊_

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_̵̧͔̫̰͖͖̭̗͈̯̭̺͙̓̓̿͆̐̔̔̈́̂̇͂̏̌̅̑̈́̉͗͌͋̉̃́̈̃̎̈́̋̈́̉̋̐́͂̐͆̔̈̿͋̀̋͒̅̑̉̆͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝Ĩ̸̡̡̨̛̛̼̮͕͍̹̼͕̲̻̞̟̖̫̳̖̖̫̫̝̭̦̹̜̲̪͙̺̤͎̩̣̗̙̼͓̮̤͕̣̥̰̙͕̖͈͍̩̤̫̞͓̘͇̭̫̻͉̥̰͔̜̫̟͇͉̗̫̳͚̗̈̓̓͛̈́̈́̍͋̉̋͛̀̾͑̊̽̌̏̅̏̀̑͆̂͒̄̈́̆͌̉̅̉̿̎́̔͊̈́̅̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̛̺̩͖̘̺͕̼͓̖̱̞̺̣̞͔̟͎̟͈͈̣̼͍͔̣̦̤̙̞̘̯͙͇̰̘͊͆͋̀̈́̎̇͆̀̍̈́͛̒̈́̾͋͐̌͜͜͝͝c̷̨̧̢̢͉̻̱̰͖̜͙͔̙̣̖̘̭̦̜̠̟̳̮̈́̏͛͛̉͆̉́̓ä̸̡̡̡̨̪̥͍͚̩̤͉̩͖̫̯̳̩̤̖̱͎̰̫̥̭͕̟̤̗͈̟͍̝̠͓̹͙͕̯̦̹̣͕̣̠͍̥̳̜̱̹̲̠́̏̾̅̂̉̔̽̉̀̈́̑̃̃͛̍͂̓͌̎̍̀̅͌̅̌̓̇͆̑͗̓̒̅͌͂̿̅͗̉̓̐̄̽̃̈͊̈́̒̍̈̂̌̇͐͒̑̉̎̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̷̡̡̧̝̣͈̭͕͖̙͚̤̪͙͓͈̲̙͈͎̫͙̤͇͕͖̃̇͌̅̎̾͌̋̄̂͛̉̎̈́͛̿̄͂̍̈͂͒͋̉̈́̚͘͝͝͝ͅ’̵̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̧͚̼̤̩͚̩͖͙̹͙͖̞͙̱͔̤̲̹̥͔̺̦͖̤̱͖͖̝̭͕͍̹̜̖͓̠̩̠̯̬̰͕̘̳̠̱̬͕̯̬͍͕͙̺̭͚͓͓̩͕̦̭̼͙͙̙̰̗̲̼̙̩̬̘͎͑̑̅̇̄̓͐̀́̔̑̋͌̓̍͆͋̈̈͂̍̽͋̍̄̈̆̌̈̂͑͒̃͑͌͂̇̌͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṭ̶̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̫̦̟̣̞͎̝̰̠͉͇̱̬̙̱̘͎̳̝͇̠̘̭̥̝̤̫̺͍̻͓͍͓̠̭͎̣̠͈̭̠̹̜͉̟̥͎̬̮͍͚̜̲̯͖͈͙͍͍̮͕͖͍̗͉̳̳̬̥̈́̌̾͐̑̌͛̿̆̿̑̓̀͒̌̓̇̃͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̷̻͎̠̝͂̑̿͌͌̓̑̂̔̊̂̅̽̃̏̍͋͌͐̐̈́̒̏̀̃͒̈̃̉͋͂̇̒̕̚͠͝͝ē̶̛̛̼͉̭͇̱͉̦̘̺̮̜̖͈̯͓͍͔̹̣̌̌̇͒̎͐͂̽͑͒̋͐̋̍̒̊͛̋̄̽̍̈̔͊̉̾͂̃̆͐̍̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅv̶̢̡̗̩̲̪̬͎̫̟̙̜̝̼͍̠̠̠͉̠̘̗̦̘̱̗̯̲͇̲̤͇̱̺̞̆̈́̓̽̊̓̑̐̽̐͋́̐̓̀̏̽̈̔̌̅̉́͆̈́̉̇̂͊̂̉͑̅͒̔͑͗̈́̿̅͐̚̚͘͜͝͠ẹ̶̡̹̥̻̙͕̜̦̺̟̣͈̗̤̰̱̝͚̺̠͉̗͎̙̬̬͇̜̥̠͕̝͇̹̩̣͎̩̓̍͐͗͌̋̈́̄̊̾̄͑̏͂̌̇̐͛̈͐̆͋͂́̒̒̆̔̇̐̈̌͊̍͂̀̄̏̂̎̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅn̴̨̨̛̘͇̱̘̜̣̗̳̜̭̲͇͈̮̺̤͆̿̿͆͒̈́̄̇̈̎̂͐͂̐͑̓̐͐͑͂͛̆̍̊̋̋̎̽̿͒̈́̑̎̒͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̢̢̢̠͇̻̹̗͕͇̱͙̩̫̲͇̫͍̞̞͇͇͔̝̩̹̰̫̠̫̩̥̫́̃̓̉̒́̈́̑̊͗̌͆̊̓͂̍͋̎̑̌̊̋̍̄̑̈́̾̀͒̾̅̓̆̑͑͂̑͋̇̋̇̈́̑̑͐̓̐͊͒̿̂͋͂͑̄̐̃̑̅̉̌̃͛̑̍̄͊̔̎͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̶̧̗̣̻̥̩̙͍͙̳̬̱̟̤͚͖̘̩̬̀̐̃͗͒͋̀̃̀̍̎̎́̈́̐̃̋̌̌͑͗̿̈́͂̐̽͐̆͒͌̒̅̓̌͛̌̏̄͒̓̌̀̔͌̊̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͝͝ͅȩ̷̢̧̧̗̗̞͉̮̪̘̥̦̙͓̜͉̝͙͔̮̣̙̥̠̖͈̹̭͕͙̜̞̳̲͕͓̝̠̟̯̪͍̦̫͕͓̖̯͎̫̼̰̣̹͔̖̼͚̄̌́̍̊͌̽̊̈́̀́͑͊͊͊͗̍̉̉́̀̾̾̌̄̂̈̒͌͂̈́͐̀̓͊̿̔̄͐̆̀̂͊̎̊̑̂̽̑̓̆͛̆̾͌͋͐͋̈́̓̓̉̅͆̒̓̾̐̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠ͅl̷̡̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̠̘͕̬͙͔͙͈͉̦̗̣̣͈̩̦̰̣̹̦̟̤̗̙͙̫̬͉͔͕͕̣̺̲͈̥͓͙̙̤̪̦͕̹̟̹̳͎̭̜̭̫̞͇͚̰̺͇͓̖̣̰̯͎̲̪̦͈̘͖̗̲̯̫̘̤͚̈́̇͆͐̔͑͛̑̆͐̎̾͑͆̅̈́̉͆̎̍̊̓̄̊̿́̀̌͋̋́̍͒͂̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝p̷̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̱̳̲̫̻̫̞͎̥͙̙̟͚͍̠͕̜̻͚̝̦̘͔̙̤͎͓̘̩̞͔̪̠̬̯̟͈̣̳̼̝̤̻̮̻̘͚̤͚͇̮̗̫̩̯͓̖̺͚̮̯̫̙͓̦̥̼̳̮̩͓͓͙̞̺̰̯͔̗̟̘̗̰͚̼̝̈́̍̇͐͆̓͆̓̽̈́́̾̌̈́͗̄̆̌̋̈́̊̀͒̿̃̾̿̋̈́̎̿̐͆̒̓͆̉̉̂̇̊͗̀̌̀̈́͂̉̐̾̂͗͗͗́̈̌̓̃͑̆͑̂̋͗̊͐͗̇̂̾͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̨̳̟͍̘̲͔̮̭̣̦̹̩̭͕͉̼̟̞͕̮̝̻͈̣̺̥͕͚̩̬͔͍̭͔̞͉̜͋͗̂͜ͅţ̸̢̨̡̧̢̢̪̠̺̦̯͍̩̘̝̤̰̰͖͉͖̯̣̝̺͓͚͓͙̖͍̭̮̺̺̺͕̰̭̤̘̩̳͙̪̖͔̲̯̯̝̲̞̹͎̎̂̃͂͋̊̅̎̇̋̄̄̔͐̈͋̂̀͊̏̔͋̒͂̇̈́̑̽͌̉̋̾̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅw̷̛͔͖̥͊͑̽̊̏͋̔̇̿̂̋͗͆̅͛͑́̓̾̓̾̽́̈̾̾̊̎͌̕̚̚̚͠ǫ̷̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̝̜̳͈̖̦̹̜͓̫̦̺̬̺͚̝̮̙͕̣̟̫̻̥̤̼̭̖͇͔̟̻̪̤̗̙̠̯͇̯̮̯͇̟̥͕̳͉̝̠̼̯̝̻̗̤̯̻̘̖̯̣͉̮̝̥̦̠͉͈͖̘̘̋̆̋̆͂̿̒̊̊̓͆̾̂̾̌̌̄̇͊͊̾̌͆̔̾̑̈́̈́͒͌̓͂̆̇̾͋̎̔͌̏̎͆͋͗̎̿̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̨̯̹̟̖͍͉̘͍͇̖̺͉̳̜̺̰̹̞̼͍̯͈̜͔̘̹̦͈͓̱͇̞̮̼̙͙͔̗͉̝͔̽͜c̵̛͈͂̒̾̽̔̽͆̃͌̈́͒͊͑̚̚͝ḧ̵̢̛̛̛̘̟͙̲͇̤̙̳͙̭̩̻̩̙̥̠̻͔͈̠̮̳̼͕͔̙̟̝̮͍̬͚̮̭̹̤̜̻̿̾̎̈́̈́̈́̇̇̿̎̿̎͊̿̊̈͋̒̆̌̌̓̄̑̊̍̊̄̍̔̀̐̈̌̂̓̈́͛͌͐͑̒̾̃̈́̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ì̴̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̤̰̠̤̼̦̞͕̤̪͖̠̭̹̪̗̠̟͕̬̯͔͕̹̬̼͇̲̞̜̯͚̗̮͔̱̣͙̼̫̠̙̘̩̲̺̞̯̲̺̖̯̮͉̼͚̙͔͇͇̦̗̯̰͈͚̳̱̱͎̰̺͚̺̪͚͉̬̞̣̣̪͙̭̣̎̽̃͛̾̂͑͗̂̊͗̄̔̓̈̽̍̈́̎͆̄̐͑̇͑͂̈͂͗̂̔̆̉̅͐̐̆̅̐̋̈́͂̀̎́͊͂̔́̑̔̅͒͆̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅl̴̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̳̹̩̭̪̗̩͙̰͖̻̙̝̘̙̜̦͙͙̻̝̘̗̦̬̮̼̞̞̹̲͙̙̼̳̟̖̣̥̮̞̱̣̱̖̠̻͙̗̼͈͚̳͚͓̭͍͉͖̦̗̣͓̩̳̘̥̳̫̩̼̤̮͖̹͍̥̥̱̞̥̽̍͊͒̏̑̈̽̄̋̆̑̐͂̅̎̓̌̈́͗̆̎̀͑͗̇̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅḑ̵̨̥̳͚̰͚̹̹͎̮͚̦͖̙̞̯͔̟̘̳̲͇̙͈̹̞̳̞̈́̃͋̄̓̓̎̈̋̌̈́̽̂̄̆̿͐̐̓̾̐̍̒͘̚ͅͅͅř̴̨̡̛̛̳̤̤̥̳̗̳͚͙̰̤͈͎̮̹̲̗͇͉̖͔̳̘̭͕̖͕̫͙̣̒̈͒̂̓̉̊͒̾̿̌͛̊̅̄͑͑̾̌̍̅̂͒̐͊̈́̉̾̓̒̏͂͒́̇͒̒̎̓͒̑̿̎͑̌̂͂̉̅̎̓͛̃̓͋͑̎̆̎̅̇̔̑̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅé̷̢̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̲͉̤̱͔̣͙̬̙͎̥̞̩̝̙͉͍͎̲̠͖͇̯̦̤͍̘̘͉̜̫͍̘̰̤̬̭̪̠̬̝͍͖̪̜̫̙͚͚̬͇̫̻͙̭͙͖̱̤̜̱̤͔̩̻̼̗͇̮̪̱̞̲̥̫̱̤͆̋͑̅̈̃̈́͐͛̃̃̆̎̌̑͒̉̈́͑̃̒̔̉̌͒̆͋͊͌́̋̎̆̿̀͒̔̂̃́̓̀̇̾̾̊̾͆̇̊͊̈́̿̋̍̌̑̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̶̧̡̯̫̱̳̦̩͉̗̻̘̻͓͎̳̻͉͎̮͓̱͔͉̟͕͔̖͖̘̥͓̼̙̰̭̠̾̎̉̌͗͊͛͛̌̽̅̉̒̽̓̌͛̔̈͂̍͋̒̐͒͒̋̈̄̈́͐̂̒̈́̈́̄̉͆̒̍͗̿̒͌͛̀͒̏̾̉͋́̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝…̴̧͚̥̗̝̼̮̬̖̺̪͔̦͎̭͈̥͎̙̹͍̣̬͇͚͈̼̫̺̱̫̯́͆͒͜ͅͅ ̶̧͉͈̩̻̠̼̟̫̬̪̭̹̗̻̱̣͍̙̪͓̳̜̗̪̦̯̩̤̮̹̳̩̜̻͉̱̤̞̮̆̽͐͌̃̔͊̐̂̓͛̽̆̆̄̾͗̔͆̔̿̊̈͂̐͌͗̅̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ_

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gaster lay in a puddle of his own deconstructing from hating himself till the voices in his head became too loud and too many to understand. All the while feeling a burning pain as the LV coursed through his magic, screaming at him to _/hurt/injure/EXPLODE/_ His skull throbbed with the effort of ignoring it. His magic boiled and bubbled angrily in an attempt to ease the pain and burn off the LV. Eventually, Gaster passed out, thankful that at least he couldn’t hurt anyone else as long as he embraced the darkness of unconsciousness. **  
**

Sans had barely heard Gaster’s scream over his headphones, but he’d have to be deaf not to pick up on the panic in his voice. Tossing aside his book he ran down the stairs, hearing the front door slam shut. Paying that no mind, Sans burst through the door to Gaster’s study. Only to freeze in his tracks the second he looked inside. Papyrus was laying on the floor, curled in a ball… In a puddle of marrow and tears. “PAPS!!!” He shouted as he ran to his sibling’s side. Flipping him over caused a fresh wave of panic to hit as he saw his brother's cheekbones had completely caved in. Sans’s hand hovered over Papyrus’s face not even sure where to begin. The wounds were caked in dust and tears, the painful fissures oozing marrow all over. The surrounding bone was turning grey before Sans’s sockets. Barely even thinking, he took his brother into his arms and through a shortcut. They ended up in the bathroom, Sans quickly cracking open the first aid kit and dumping the contents onto the floor next to him. Fumbling through the supplies he hoped that they had stocked up on healing salve and disinfectant spray. Sans forced himself to focus on his task, blocking out all non related stimuli as he tried to ignore the fact that this was his baby brother's broken, crying, face he was patching up. He gently wiped off the wounds, making sure that no dust was on the wounds. After applying the disinfectant spray he coated his fingers in the salve and applied it to the cracks, making sure to completely cover them in the sticky goop. As he rubbed it in, some of the color returned to his brother's face.

Eventually he finished, sitting back with a shaky sigh to inspect his work. With bandages on his face, Paps didn’t look too bad. It was easy enough to forget the inch and a half wide fissures underneath. Fortunately, Sans had applied the salve in time, saving a large portion of his face, but without a doubt some cracks would remain no matter what they did. 

Papyrus himself had gone completely silent, probably passed out from pain, exhaustion, or both. “What the fuck happened Paps?” Sans wondered aloud. He had a hunch though. Without any way of getting a verbal response out of his brother, Sans checked him, sighing in relief at the results.

**_PAPYRUS-_ **

**_ATK-24 DEF-2_ **

**_HP- 1.8/5_ **

**_“Hoped that conversation would go better"_ **

He’d be ok, It may take a bit for him to wake up, but Paps would pull through this. Tough little bugger.

Finally having had a moment to calm down, Sans realized something… Gaster was missing. Sans shot him a text eloquently expressing his distaste for the current situation.

Sans: Gaster, wtf?!? Where are you??? I swear you’d better be dead, dying or in mortal peril right now. Otherwise I’m going to kick that viscous ass of yours.

He decided that leaving Papyrus lying on the bathroom floor in marrow soaked clothes probably wasn't the best idea. So he walked into his room and got his pjs. After one hell of an awkward few minutes Papyrus was fully clothed once more. Sans shortcut him into his bed, tucked him in, and left the room. He checked his phone again, hoping for some kind of response from Gaster. No dice. “Shit, come on old man answer me!” He decided to be a little nicer with his second text.

Sans: Papyrus is doing ok, his hp is low, but he’ll pull through.

Sans: Hasn’t woken up yet though… Come home, I’m fucking worried. 

The quiet was really getting to him, and for that reason Sans grabbed his headphones, blasted the volume and watched over his brother for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! your comments give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let this cuteness fool you, It's gonna get sad.  
> Also Please tell me what you think of my AU so far, I have a lot of plans for these guys so there should be a new chapter coming out pretty soon.
> 
> Fun Fact Gaster is humming Greensleeves.


End file.
